


The Demon's Sister

by southside_grounder (fandomnutty)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Parent Abby Griffin, gabriels sister, octavia/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnutty/pseuds/southside_grounder
Summary: AU where Gabriel had a sister who came on the Eligus mission with him.





	The Demon's Sister

**Body: **Elena Santiago 

**Look: **https://images.app.goo.gl/9xmYNUtTiAY19jYB8

Chapter 1: The first death - 2127

I heard a loud scream as I ate berries with Kaylee.

“I bet you 5 berries Miranda saw another bug.” Kaylee says, laughing. I laugh along with her, not knowing that something terrible was happening at camp.

“We should go make sure she didn’t faint.” I say getting up.

Kaylee laughs as I help her up. As we make our way back to camp, we hear more screaming. Kaylee looks at me worriedly.

“I-I’m sure its nothing.” I say, trying to comfort kaylee, more myself. 

The sight we saw when we got back to camp is something I will never forget. Bodies of our friends and family were on the floor, black blood coming out of their necks. 

“Elena run!” I hear my brother, Gabriel call. 

I’m too shocked to take his advice. The sound of footsteps coming towards me makes me look away from the bodies. 

Russel was walking towards me, holding a bloodied knife with a murderous look in his eye. I backed away slowly. 

“Russel, what are you doing?” I ask.

His breathing starts to get heavy. 

“Sanctum is mine!” He yells. 

Before I can try to understand what he meant, he slashes my throat with the knife. 

“NOOOO!” I hear Gabriel scream.

I drop to the ground, hearing Russel slash Kaylee’s throat. The last thing I see is her head hit the ground before everything goes black. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like that first chapter! I will try to update as much as possible


End file.
